


Life After Rosewood

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Artist Reader, Consensual Sex, Dominant Paige McCullers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Painting Kink, Photographer Reader, Submissive Female Reader, plus sized reader, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader is Emily’s older sister by two years and moves away after the whole Allison is still alive debacle. Years pass and she and Paige reconnect with each other for the first time since Paige left Emily at the airport.]





	Life After Rosewood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



You were currently making your final rounds in the gallery to make sure all of your pieces were in the right spots with the right design labels next to them. This was just your way of calming yourself before interacting with potential buyers. You didn’t have a problem having conversations with people. You had a problem using words instead of your photography to do the talking for you. And because you weren’t that well-known just yet in the art world, and with only a 70,000-follower presence on Instagram, you knew there was no way of controlling who came to tonight’s viewing. In your case, that meant not controlling how many people showed up. You were fine with smaller groups, which you preferred over larger ones. Granted, the maximum capacity for the gallery was 125, but anything over 50, was a bit overwhelming for you. But you were looking forward to the possibility of seeing Paige after she had left Rosewood eight years ago at the airport.

 

Your younger sister, Emily, called you that night crying her eyes out. And you loved your sister, you did, and you still do, but you didn’t agree with all the things she had done or failed to do. How could she continue to defend Allison and still claim to love Paige? That never made any sense to you. Then again, Emily was two years younger than you. Even though she could be kind, she still had that teenager mindset, and rightfully so. You, on the other hand, were always mature for your age.

 

“Ready, Y/N?”

 

“I’ll come inside after twenty minutes, so people can get a feel for some of my work before I start to interact with them.”

 

The gallery owner agreed, and this allowed you to relax.

 

* * *

 

 

After an hour of speaking with guests, you took a break outside before reentering the gallery. And you saw Paige. You hadn’t expected her to arrive when you had the owner of the gallery contact her via email about a private screening. Yet there she was. You never knew what possessed your sister to ever let her go. If you had been in your sister’s shoes, you would’ve gone on the plane with her. Hell, you would’ve asked her to run away with you the first time someone kidnapped her. And you certainly wouldn’t believe so easily that she could ever be A. Seeing her for the first time in years, seemed to reignite the feelings you had kept hidden.

 

You decide not to crowd her, so you continue to make small talk with the few guests that now remain. What started off as over a hundred guests, now dwindled to twenty. You personally said goodbye to each guest, and you were surprised at how much business you had attracted when several guests upon their departure informed you that they would be sending emails with business inquiries soon.

 

When you saw her stop at one of your favorite works, a part of you hoped she would stay until everyone had left, but you knew she had her own life. Granted, you didn’t know what she had been doing over the years, but you knew that she had always set goals for herself.

 

It must have been the universe or fate or something, but when there were still ten guests, the gallery owner gave you the key and code to lock up because he had to attend to a family emergency. He trusted you, and this was the second gallery of his that had your works on display. When people saw that he was leaving, they seemed to have gotten the memo. You couldn’t help but be a little bit upset when you didn’t see Paige. You had hoped to speak with her.

 

When the last guest left, you locked the door right after they walked out and made your rounds to check to see if the other doors and windows were closed and locked. You weren’t going to take any chances before you made your leave. Which is why you were surprised to see Paige appear out of nowhere. You could have sworn she wasn’t there.

 

“Hi, Paige.”

 

“Hi, Y/N. I hope you don’t mind I stayed. I wanted to speak with you without making you feel like I was one of your guests.”

 

“You could never make me feel that way, Paige. I appreciate the sentiment, none the less.”

 

“I know you, Y/N. You and Emily were different. She wanted to be out with friends, and you wanted to stay inside doing your own thing. Except for that one night where you indulged me.”

 

“You were still having nightmares after that asshole kidnapped you. You wanted to escape and for things to go back where you weren’t looking over your shoulder constantly or on high alert. I understood. I didn’t feel like staying inside that night when Mom was with Dad in Texas, and Emily was with the others at some party. Imagine my surprise when you went out for a walk around the same time.”

 

“There was just something about you that made me want to tell you how I was really feeling. I knew you wouldn’t judge, but I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for confiding in you when I couldn’t do the same with your sister.”

 

“Emily’s way of coping was keeping things inside until one of her best friends dragged it out of her. Everyone’s different in how they deal with things, and you had your own way. Still, I wasn’t imagining for you to say to leave town.”

 

“But you did. You didn’t even question it. You just went with it, Y/N. I never knew you had a spontaneous side to you until that night.”

 

“Did you ever take Emily where you took me that night?”

 

“No. I wanted that place to be just ours. Thank you for inviting me here tonight or rather, have your friend invite me.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually come. I wanted you to come, but I wasn’t sure if the idea of seeing me would bring painful memories of Emily.”

 

“You and Emily are sisters, but that’s all I really connected you with her. Like Melissa and Spencer. I see them as two different people, and I have different memories with them. Did you ever go back to Rosewood?”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Once. I was still hurt with Emily and Allison, and I saw them both at a party. I started to drink, and well, the night didn’t end well. I never returned after that.”

 

“Once I left Rosewood for college, I didn’t go back. I couldn’t. Rosewood wasn’t a part of my future. Mom and Dad have visited me a few times, but we mostly talk through Skype.”

 

“I call my Dad on his birthday every year, but we don’t speak after that five-minute phone call.”

 

“There will always be people who have amazing families, and they keep in touch constantly. Then, there are those who have shitty family members, and while others may say to forgive them, you can’t exactly forget how they made you feel for years. I, myself, am in the middle. I have an okay relationship with my parents. Emily, I just couldn’t forgive her for the crap she pulled.”

 

* * *

 

 

You and Paige continued your conversation at your apartment, and maybe your feelings weren’t so one-sided after all when she kissed you.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that ever since that night, but I never wanted to be a cheater, Y/N. So, I just told myself that you could never be interested in me and to be with Emily. I buried whatever feelings I had for you, and I guess tonight, when we’re both single, I don’t want to waste any more time.”

 

Your mind was reeling with her confession.

 

“I’m the one who felt as though you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me. Let’s face it. You and Emily were the athletic types, and my goodness, I swear you still look as though you could go swimming for hours. I’m the one who’s always been plus sized.”

 

“And whatever you’re going to say next, don’t. Y/N, you look amazing, no matter what. Is it because I dated Emily? I’m not going to compare you two together.”

 

“I hope not.”

 

You can’t help but chuckle. What was even life if the woman you fell in love with when the two of you were teenagers and you were now reconnecting on a whole other level?

 

“Where do we go from here?”

 

“Seeing as how I turned 25 last month, and you’re 27, I think we’ve let enough time slip us by. I’m all in.”

 

“Does that mean we’re girlfriends?”

 

“We can be whatever you want us to be. Just know I’m not going to see anyone else but you.”

You sat closer to her and kissed her.

 

“I’d like to be your girlfriend. You don’t think we’re moving too fast?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

And those were some of the last words you two said to each other that night. The next few weeks, were spent catching up and learning more about one another. Eventually, Paige moved in with you after six months of dating.

 

* * *

 

 

You always felt inspired at night when most of the city was in bed. While photography was your main source of income, you also had several paintings you had sold. Right now, a blank canvas stood before you. You cleared your mind and let the colors call out to you before you dipped your fingers and started to paint. You don’t know how much time you had spent working on your painting when you felt Paige enter the room. You could always sense her. She wouldn’t make you feel crowded or make you feel as though you needed to stop. Plus, you gave her permission to see you work.

 

It was so quiet, and you thought to yourself that you could continue some other time. Yet, you were almost finished. You shook your head. Just focus on this and damn it, if you wouldn’t spend the rest of the night focusing on your girlfriend and her body. You looked at the painting, and it needed just one thing before you could say it was completed. But what?

 

Yes, you still had some paint left. Hell, you barely touched the black, blue, and red paints. But you knew the painting only required slivers of those three colors. You could finish using up all your green and yellow. You dip two fingers in the green can and two in the yellow and add what you believed to be missing before standing back. It felt right – the finished piece.

 

You turn around and smile when Paige hands you a rag to wipe the paint off your hands.

 

“Thank you. I’ll go ahead and shower.”

 

But Paige gently stops you.

 

“I was thinking you’d let me do some of my own painting.”

 

You couldn’t help blush at her tone.

 

“Of course. Let me wash my hands and clean up here, so nothing else gets in our way.”

 

* * *

 

 

When you returned to your living area, you were surprised to see everything set to the side and a fresh clean white tarp on the floor.

 

“Y/N, will you allow me to use your body as my personal canvas?”

 

“Of course, Paige.”

 

“Do you want to still use green, yellow, and red in place of safe words?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Okay. Lie down for me.”

 

You do as Paige says, and you love being able to submit to her in a way that doesn’t make you feel less than her.

 

“The paint I’m using is body safe. Is that okay, Y/N?”

 

“Yes. Still green. Paige, I promise. If it gets too much, I’ll say something. I want you to get lost into your painting like I do.”

 

Paige kisses you before dimming the lights and getting to work.

 

* * *

 

 

Red. Blue. Black.

 

Three colors that seemed to have nothing in common but under her patience and skill, she had mapped the inside of her soul and perhaps...the story of the two of you.

 

When she was sure the paint was completely dry, only then did she start to explain what she had drawn.

 

“Your arms have always reminded me of warmth and openness, so I used red to show that it doesn’t need to be associated with anger or violence. That red can be beautiful. Your back is the love you make me feel. I used all three colors to make constellations. Because you are all the stars I ever wished upon when I was younger.”

 

Paige continued to explain the rest of her masterpiece on you and when she had you turn around, you only saw love and admiration. And maybe lust. But you couldn’t blame her. She had already fine tuned your body. She only used one hand to paint and the other to touch you. Perks of having an ambidextrous girlfriend. Paige rose up and quickly washed her hands. When she came back, you couldn’t help but blush at the strap-on she was now wearing.

 

“I think I can take the next size.”

 

“Fuck, Y/N. I’ll be right back.”

 

When Paige returned with the other dildo, you couldn’t help but moan.

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

“I want you to fuck me on the couch.”

 

“Naughty girl. Saying a bad word.”

 

“Looks like you’ll need to take me like one.”

 

You were feeling confident after the way Paige had set up such a wonderful surprise. And if you were being honest with yourself, you liked it when Paige was buried inside you, filling you up completely, whether it was with her strap-on or her fist.

 

“Paige, please don’t tease me.”

 

You tried wrapping your legs around her, so she could finally just shove the nine inch inside of you, but you knew she loved working you up.

 

“I think someone’s forgotten who’s in charge here.”

 

“Of course not, Paige. If you fuck me now, I’d be more than happy to wake you up in the morning eating you out.”

 

“Fuck. Okay, Y/N.”

 

When Paige finally enters you, the teasing continues until she takes pity on you and quickens her thrusting until you start to come.

 

* * *

 

 

You wake up in the morning to hear a knock on your door. You figure it’s important with the way whoever is on the opposite side of the door is continuously knocking. Luckily, Paige was exhausted from last night, so she didn’t stir from her sleep. When you open the door, it feels like you’ve seen a ghost.

 

“Emily? What are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?”

 

It’d been years since you decided not to let your Mom or Emily drive you to your apartment. Originally, you had agreed, but that night, you couldn’t sleep. You couldn’t really breathe. You were already packed up and most of your things except for your last suitcase was in your car. So, you quietly snuck out of the house and made the ten-hour drive. You texted your Mom when you were at a rest area two hours away from home. She called you and asked you to call her as soon as you arrived at your apartment, which you had done. Emily didn’t bother asking you why you left, and you didn’t feel the need to keep in touch with her.

 

In fact, the only time you heard from Emily was when she had called to tell you about Paige and the airport. You were shocked to see her. You explicitly told your parents not to tell Emily where you lived, and you knew your girlfriend wasn’t going to talk to Emily.

 

“Can I come in?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Nice place you’ve got here.”

 

“Emily, we haven’t spoken in years. Why are you here? And who told you I live here?”

 

“Y/N, come on. I’m your sister. Can’t I visit you without it being a thing?”

 

“You still haven’t answered my questions.”

 

“Hanna told me. I know you’ve kept in touch with her.”

 

“We talk once a week. Not that it’s any of your concern. When did Hanna tell you?”

 

“Last week. I had to wait until I had time off from work before making the drive.”

 

“How did you even know she knew?”

 

“I saw a text you sent her. I confronted her about it. Is it so bad that I want to reconnect with you?”

 

“You show up unannounced, Emily. I’m not exactly in the mood for a family reunion. I’m surprised you didn’t bring Allison with you.”

 

“Hanna said not to.”

 

“She’s right. I would’ve slammed the door in your face if you had brought her with you.”

 

“Emotions are high. I’m sorry. Can we just move on from whatever it is that I did?”

 

“You really don’t know?”

 

“You left the night before Mom and I could take you to your apartment for your first semester in college. Like who does that?”

 

“I do, apparently. And I did. Why now after all these years?”

 

“Because I was worried. Mom and Dad got to see you, but every time I tried to go along with them, they made it clear that you would move if you saw me. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

 

“Is your phone broken?”

 

“No. I wanted to talk with you and actually see you. Why are you making this so difficult, Y/N?”

 

“Let’s not suddenly forget all the times you would tell people not to bother inviting me to their parties. Let’s not forget when you turned away when some guy kept trying to touch me that one time I was able to go to a party with you. Let’s not forget when you abandoned Paige, your girlfriend at the time, because your friends thought she was A.”

 

“Why do you even care about Paige?”

 

“Hey, Y/N. Everything alright?”

 

“You have got to be kidding me!”

 

Emily yells as Paige steps out with only a shirt on.

 

“You’re sleeping with Paige? Since when? Wait, did you cheat on me Paige when we were still dating?”

 

That’s when you step in between them.

 

“Emily, are you serious? She was faithful to you.”

 

“I don’t even know what to think right now. Apparently, a good fuck is all it takes to forget about family.”

 

“That was uncalled for. Paige and I didn’t even reconnect until last year. You would know that if you were a part of my life. And after today, I don’t want you to be a part of mine.”

 

“I came here to talk with you, Y/N.”

 

“Yet, you’re shouting and disrespecting the woman I love by accusing her of infidelity. Just go.”

 

“You’re not even her type, Y/N! Did you ever stop to ask why she’d be interested in you?”

 

“Em, it’s not even like that.”

 

You squeeze Paige’s hand.

 

“Just go, Emily.”

 

“Whatever. You two deserve each other.”

 

Emily slams the door shut, and you take a deep breath when Paige locks the door.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Hey. It’s not your fault. She practically ambushed you in your own home.”

 

“It’s like she wanted a clean slate without owning up to all the shitty things she’s ever done to me and to you. And then for her to say that I’m not your type, just to cause even more pain.”

 

“You are my type. Never forget that. We still have a few hours before dinner. Why don’t we watch something or maybe I can draw you a bath?”

 

“Let’s watch something. That way you can hold me. Please.”

 

“You never have to ask.”

 

Paige grabs some blankets and the remote before sitting down next to you. As the movie starts, you now understood just how much you felt at peace with Paige right here with you. While it hurt seeing Emily again, you knew you’d heal. But for now, you wanted to focus on what was going on in this moment. There was one thing you could thank your sister for, not that you would ever tell her, but you could thank her for being stupid to ever let Paige go. You promised you wouldn’t make the same mistake. Because loving Paige meant kindness and blessings all around.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Paige never returned to Rosewood after the airport scene. Because they ruined her character to make Allison more likeable even after all the horrible things she did. That’s the tea. I am happy to write female reader with any of the other women on PLL, except for Allison.


End file.
